From the eyes of one less human
by Harmony Remarc
Summary: A oneshot from one of the youngest newsies. It briefly gives the story from the eyes of Les.


-1I am Les. As in, less than human. All I am is the cute one. I was born too early, too small, to picky. Mama loves me, she says. She holds me tight. But all I am is a toy. I am a nuisance. All I can do is follow around my older siblings. I live in my own world, hoping, waiting for someone to realize my worth.

But I am nothing to my family. A soft toy to be hugged at night for comfort or play. I am less than the rest of them. David, he's the smart one. Mama and Papa sent him to school and are so proud of him. And now, Papa is so proud of him and Jack, the strike leaders.

But David didn't start the strike. I did. I yelled out in agreement with Jack. I hoped that maybe, just maybe I could be the one to help Cowboy bring down Pulitzer. I was the one who he wanted to sell with, after all. But no. All I am is a little kid, in the way. Less than the rest of them. Even at the beginning of my adventures with the Newsies, I was held on to like a puppy liable to wander off.

When Jack brought me- me! in to meet with Pulitzer, I thought I was on top of the world. I was going to help bring down the tyrant of New York. It didn't matter that we were kicked out. Because Denton talked to us. For once, my brother didn't treat me like a toy. He laughed at things I said. But of course, it couldn't last.

The fight with Brooklyn against the bulls. I could have helped. I can't fight well- nobody's ever taught me. But I can hit and distract. But David wouldn't let me. Get out of here, Les, he tells me. So I am unnoticed as I am forced to hide during the fight.

At the restaurant, I am invisible. I wonder if anyone realizes that I can help celebrate, too. Newsies stop the world, the headline screams. I cheer, and I sing. A mezzanine seat to see the flickers. That's what I respond when people ask what I'd get if I were King of New York. But that's not what I really want. I want to be real. To have people think I'm worth something.

I bring along my sword, practicing. I can fight, I think. I'll protect Sarah if anything happens. And then something does happen. The Delancey brothers attack my sister. My pretty, goo-goo eyed sister. No! I think. Leave my sister alone, I cry and start hitting one of them. For my efforts, I'm shoved into the ground. Pain. David comes. Are you alright? Sarah, help Sarah, I tell him. Even if I can't help her myself, I can still make sure she's not hurt.

I follow David into the ally. Maybe I can do something, even now. But Sarah just grabs me into a hug. I know it's pointless to struggle. If I do, Sarah will make sure I'm never out with the newsies again. So I watch, helpless as my only brother is attacked by monsters. Then Jack comes. And as always, he makes everything all better. Sarah is in love with Jack, and once again, I am left out in the cold. Less than my idols. Less than human.

They decide to make a newspaper. Obviously, I'm not included in this discussion. They let me wander off an play by myself. What could I do? I'm only nine. They plot, plan, and plunder. Remembering what to do with the little tag along is the last thing from their minds. Finally, they notice I'm there. Les, they tell me. Go tell the newsies to meet us at the distribution office. Like a well trained pet, I obey. Now, I think, they're including me. But of course not. When I come back, hoping to help, they hand me papers. I smile fakely. I know they're going to distribute, too. Why can't I come along? I pitifully give out my own stack of the Newsies Banner. Finally, we all gather. I meander, wondering.

Will we win? The others sound so depressed. Like they too are less than human. I can't let them stay like that. When the circulation bell starts ringing, I remind them, will we hear it? Racetrack… he's such a nice newsies, finishes for me. What if the Delancey's come out swinging, will we hear it? No, Race, we won't. The others smile at me, and gather. Then, we see them. All over, people are coming. Look at them all! It was noisy, crowded. Strike! They chant.

David and Jack are gone. I don't know where they went. Where's my brother, I beg. Nobody tells me anything. Why should they tell the child who's less than them? I am frightened. But then, I see them. David comes out first, then Jack. I push myself up to them. Why do they look so scared? I expect to be ignored as usual. But what's this? Jack puts his hand on my shoulder.

He whispers to me. The others are crowding around, wondering what he's said. A smile spreads across my face. Jack puts me on his shoulders and I raise my arms as he shouts. We beat it. The strike is over, and we've won.

I helped start the strike. I helped finish the strike. The less than human toy is a hero.

Complete.

Victorious.

Les.


End file.
